Giga-Football Zombie
The Giga-Football Zombie is a black and white Football Zombie that is only seen in the online version's Survival Mode and Vasebreaker. The Giga-Football Zombie has the health of a Gargantuar but it moves around faster and has to chew plants to eat them, instead of smashing them like Gargantuars. Unlike normal Football Zombies, the Giga-Football Zombie has spikes on its shoulder plate. Overview The Giga-Football Zombie absorbs 150 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 47, 94, 140 normal damage shots (by this point, the Black Football Helmet is destroyed) before dying at 150 normal damage shots. Giga-Football Zombie doesn't lose his arm until he dies. Strategy The player should do what he or she might do to kill a Gargantuar to kill it; however, he or she will have to act faster to kill it since the Giga-Football Zombie moves faster than a Gargantuar, although the Giga-Football Zombie has no Imp to throw and has to chew through plants. In the Survival: Endless, it is even harder to kill them because the player can only choose four plants against it. A good choice against them would be the Chomper as they kill them in one bite. Wall-nuts would be okay, but they would probably be eaten by the time the Giga-Football Zombie dies, so if the player wants use them, he or she should be sure to plant them close to the right of the screen. Gallery Giga Football Zombie.PNG|The Giga-Football Zombie GigaFootballZombieNoDegrade.PNG|A running Giga-Football Zombie GigaFootballZombieDegrade1.PNG|First degrade GigaFootballZombieDegrade2.PNG|Second degrade GigaFootballZombieDegrade3.PNG|Third degrade Dead Giga Foot.JPG|A dead Giga-Football Zombie i zombe giga-football zombie.png|Giga-Football Zombie in a hacked I, Zombie Level. much giga-football zombies!!.png|A lot of Giga-Football Zombies in Hacked Online version FOOTBALL.png|HD Giga-Football Zombie Giga Black.png|A Giga-Football Zombie as seen on the seed selection (Online Survival) Giga Foot name.JPG|Strangely, it says Football Zombie instead of Giga-Football Zombie. Gigasz.png|Two Giga-Football Zombies on the Seed Selection Screen (extremely rare) Giga trouble.png|Many Giga-Football Zombies in the first level of the online version (hacked) Trivia :See Football Zombie for more trivia. *Unlike the normal Football Zombie, the Giga-Football Zombie has spikes on its shoulder plate. *The Giga-Football Zombie is one of the only zombies that can take more than one instant kill before dying, with the others being the Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Tall-nut Zombie and Dr. Zomboss. *It is unknown if a Magnet-shroom can steal its helmet, as Magnet-shrooms are not available in the online version; however, it is presumed to do so. *It doesn't appear in any versions except for the Online version; however, swapping its images with a Football Zombie's images can make a Giga-Football Zombie in the PC and GOTY versions. For more information, go to Modify Plants vs. Zombies. *The Giga-Football Zombie takes up five Wall-nuts or two Explode-o-nuts before dying in Wall-nut Bowling. *The Giga-Football Zombie is black and white in color, but his socks are still red. *The Giga-Football Zombie doesn't lose any arms before it dies. *The Giga-Football Zombie is one of three zombies to have face paint, the others being the Football Zombie and the Gatling Pea Zombie. *PopCap Games made this zombie exclusively for the online version. *This zombie, with a columnpoint of 75, has the highest columnpoint of all zombies. *The Giga-Football Zombie is the third strongest zombie in the game, only seconded by Giga-gargantuar and Dr. Zomboss. *There's a mistake that, when moving the mouse to the Giga-Football Zombie, (on the plant-picking part of the level) it says Football Zombie. This may be because the normal Football Zombie does not appear in the Online Version, so Giga-Football Zombie would be an unusual name, if you don't face the weaker version. *The Giga-Football Zombie might be just recolored (with added spikes) from the Football Zombie because the makers of the game made this Zombie specially for the online version, and they might not have wanted to spend so much time on creating this Zombie. *The Giga-Football Zombie is one of the two zombies that wear black Headwear. The other one that wears Black Headwear is the Gatling Pea Zombie. *It is unknown if a Hypno-shroom could hypnotize a Giga-Football Zombie, as it is not possible to achieve it in the online version; this is presumed to so. *This zombie only appears in night levels (except when playing the hacked version of Plants vs. Zombies). *It was certainly made in the online version for making the Vasebreaker Endless and Survival: Endless very hard, to encourage the player to buy the full version. *Technically, only the helmet is Giga, since the shots needed to destroy it doubles from 70 to 140, but the zombie itself will still take ten shots before dying. See also *Black Football Helmet *Football Zombie *Chomper *Magnet-shroom *Hypno-shroom Category:Zombies Category:Night Category:Night Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies